Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Portions of a gas turbine engine are subject to high temperatures. In particular, hot air flow across the blades of a turbine can bleed into air cavities within the turbine. This hot air may elevate the temperatures of the cavities and reduce the longevity of the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,189 to G. Pask discloses a bladed rotor for a gas turbine engine comprising a rotor disc having a plurality of blade retaining slots in its periphery and a rotor blade mounted in each slot, and sealing means between the rotor and the adjacent static structure comprising an annular projection from adjacent the disc periphery adapted to co-act with an annular feature on the static structure.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.